One More Time
by Lyssasoulless
Summary: She grinned as she placed the headphones in her ears and plugged them into her enchanted ipod, moving her head in time as the music began to play the sweet rhythms she had become used to. One shot.


**One More Time.**

* * *

It was a Saturday afternoon and Ginny looked around the common room, feeling rather bored. Most of her friends were outside somewhere lazing about in the warmth of the sun. Ginny looked out the window and down at all the happy kids down below that looked no bigger then small bugs. 

Sighing Ginny ran up to her room, just in time to see an owl fly off outside. Curious she looked around the room to see who had gotten a package. After she had looked at everyone's bed she decided to leave it be and lie down on her own.

She smiled as she saw that it was for her! Someone had sent her a present!

She quickly took care of the wrapping paper and squealed when she saw what was inside, an ipod filled with all kinds of music she had listened to in New Zealand. Her smile disappeared as she realised that muggle items didn't work in Hogwarts. She sighed and picked up the note that had come along with it.

Dear Jam (commonly know as Gin)

I know I said I'd get it to you quicker but it took me longer then I had thought to enchant it to play in magical conditions. But I did it! I did! I am going to be rich with this spell! (And no I did not just squeal xD ) Anyway. I put all our faves on it just for you x3 it comes with a magical charger and three sets of headphones. It's charmed so that you can plug in four sets at one time so more then two people can listen to it! Send me a letter back tomorrow after you've had a play with it Kay? Good. Don't forget to tell me what everyone thought of your new look! Say hi to that certain you-know-who. (Ok that time I did squeal but shut up! I bet you did when you saw this!) Whenever I hear that song I think of him dancing to it. I bet you're gonna have fun in your next class with him!  
WELL I have to go now Marmites attacking my leg again, silly kitty.

Love you lots Jam!  
From Chloe! xoxoxo  
P.S. write back Jam!

Ginny squealed as she finished reading her letter. Finally! Some music!!

She hugged the small ipod to her chest and decided to try it out.

She carefully put the letter, and the box the ipod had come in, on top of her desk, taking out one set of headphones and the ipod itself.

She turned it on and sighed dreamily as the music started to play. "Oh my god! Institute, how I have missed you these past few months!" she said to herself.

Ginny turned up the volume of the music and started humming along to the song.

she scrolled down through all the artists until she found the one she was looking for.

"DAFT PUNK!!" She squealed and twirled around before choosing her favourite song and playing it.

One more time...

She skipped off down the stairs and out of the common room, just wanting to be able to dance somewhere with more freedom.

One more time...

One more time We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

She now had her eyes closed, not caring where she was going. She danced to the music, her long flowing black hair going every which way as she let her feelings take control.

One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing

She ran her hands through her hair, twirling around and sliding backwards, now loving the fact that everyone else was outside and corridors were left free for her to dance in.

___One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah,  
One more time_

Unknown to her, she slowly danced down the stairs towards the dungeons. The lighting got less but she didn't notice. The only thing she was conscious about was the music playing. There was a looming figure ahead of her, framed in darkness and shadows, Snape.

___One more time  
We're gonna celebrate  
Oh yeah, all right  
Don't stop the dancing_

She stopped right in front of him, still not registering that he was there. She sung the lyrics to him, holding her ipod like a microphone, not knowing that he was trying to tell her off and demand that she stop the infernal racket she was making. Even though he never wanted her singing to stop as she had a lovely singing voice, though he would never admit it.

Uhmmm... Don't want this feelin'  
Celebration  
Tonight  
Celebrate  
Don't wait too late  
Uhmmm... no  
We don't stop  
You can't stop  
We're gonna celebrate

She danced around him getting closer to him before skipping off again, leaving her Potions Master to his thoughts about the cute Weasley girl who had.. What was he thinking? she was a student... For a few more years.

One more time...

Snape smirked and hummed the tune she was singing all the way to his room and lab._  
_

_One more time...  
One more time  
Celebration  
You know we're gonna do it right  
Tonight  
Hey! This feelin'  
Music's got me feeling the need  
Need  
Yeah_

She danced past many bewildered Slytherins who liked staying indoors rather then spending the day outside in the sun. She even passed Draco Malfoy, the boy who she had had a secret crush on before she went overseas.

He noticed her dancing sensually near him and smirked, thinking that the cute girl wanted him but was dismayed as she kept on singing and danced off in the direction she had come in.

Come on, all right  
We're gonna celebrate  
One more time  
Celebrate and dance are free  
Music's got me feeling so free  
Celebrate and dance are free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free

She had danced all the way out of the dungeons and was content to dance and sing along in the entrance room, where a small crowd was gathering to watch her.

No one knew who she was, as Ginny had died her hair black and had gotten rid of her freckles. She now wore a short pleated crimson skirt with safety pins in one pleat, a black tank top with the word death written on the front across the chest. She had knee length Goth boots on and a gold necklace with a dolphin on it.

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free  
One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate

People had started to bop along, moving in time with her actions and her song. Ginny was still lost in her own world, listening to the music beat in her heart and her head. She occasionally got close to someone and danced with them, pulling them into her world for a brief moment. A world of bliss and imaginings. A world of anythings and nothings.

Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free

Now there was a large group of people dancing along with her, not even knowing that she was oblivious to this, she carried on dancing. One of the older students used a spell to play the song she was listening to out loud and people started cheering. They grabbed partners and started dancing along, losing themselves in the music.

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free_

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free_

She danced off and many people in the crowd started clapping and whistling, others were trying to get her to come back. In time they left her alone and went back to the music to dance some more.

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free_

_One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
Celebrate and dance are free_

She danced past Dumbledore who smiled at her and nodded his head in time with her singing. She made her way up the stairs and to the common room, dancing in front of the portrait as the fat lady opened it for her.

Just as her song was finishing she was in the middle of the common room, dancing by herself again.

One more time  
Music's got me feeling so free  
We're gonna celebrate  
one more time

She sighed happily as the song finished and sat down on one of the couches and turned her music down as the song changed. "Well that was a good few minutes spent." she said.

A few of the Gryffindors came into the common room, all gossiping about the girl they had heard of who was going around dancing.

Hearing a bit of what they were saying Ginny took the one of the headphones out of her ears. "What're you guys talking 'bout?" she asked as the Golden trio sat next to her.

Ron looked over at his baby sister. "Apparently there was this crazy girl dancing around Hogwarts singing some song or something. There's a whole group of people who are dancing to the song she was listening to in the entrance hall."

Harry and Hermione nodded. Colin looked over their shoulders at Ginny, adding his own two cents.

"I heard that she's some kind of Veela transfer student that was putting everyone under her spell!"

"Colin, if there was a transfer student we would know about it." Hermione said in her know-it-all fashion.

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her ipod off, sticking it in her skirt pocket.

"Well guys, I'm hungry, let's go down to the great hall and eat. Eh?"

They nodded and got up, walking down towards the great hall. On the way people were staring at the group of five and whispering.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as they went past and mentioned it to the others.

Harry stuck out his chest and smiled what he probably thought was a heart wrenching smile, which in reality look like he had some kind of animal shoved up his ass. "Probably just talking about us again." He meant Ron, Hermione and himself, being the stuck up git he had become.

She shook her head and was glad she ad taken her ipod with her.

As they entered the great hall there was a strange silence. The trio grinned at each other and went to sit down, think that they were the reason everyone was silent.

They were wrong as everyone's eyes were on the littlest Weasley.

Severus gave a small smirk as she walked into the great hall, _I think I shall be more attentive this year._

Draco Malfoy also smirked, thinking about how he could get her into bed.

She slowly took a step forward, knowing that everyone was staring at her. she sat down next to the trio and Colin, asking him if she had anything on her. He looked at her weird and shook his head.

Everyone burst out whispering as she sat down, talking about the mysterious dancing girl.

Dumbledore stood and raised his hands, waiting for silence. He got it in but a few moments.

He smiled at Ginny sitting next to the trio who thought he was smiling at them.

"before we start this meal I would like to have a round of applause for Ms. Ginny Weasley," The trio whirled around to look at said girl, almost glaring at her.

Ginny was bewildered, thinking Dumbledore had finally gone off the deep end when he continued and motioned her to stand, which she did so, hesitantly.

Only a few people were whispering, others were looking at her with wide eyes, gleaming with admiration.

"An applause for Ms. Weasley for and outstanding show of song and dance this afternoon, sending most of you into a trouble free world and entertaining others."

Everyone that had seen her dance or had been told about her by friends who had seen her immediately started clapping and cheering. A few people rose and gave wolf whistles.

Ginny pushed her long hair behind her ears, her face getting a tad pink. She looked over at Dumbledore who made a little bowing gesture to her. She smiled at everyone and bowed, before raising a hand in a thankyou wave.

After everyone had settled down, Ginny excused herself from the table and made her way back to the common room and her room.

Some of the students that were late smiled at her and the occasional one blushed and hurried by.

Ginny shook her head and finally made her way into the common room and then her room. She fell down on her bed and sighed, a smile on her face.

She closed her eyes as a beautiful falcon glided in through the open window and perched next to her on her set of draws.

She sat up and looked over at it, in it's claws it held a Black rose with a red ribbon about it. She took it from the falcon and the bird immediately got up and flew away.

She looked at the small card on the steam of the rose.

Thankyou for that beautiful dance.

S.S.

She smiled, even though she didn't know who this mysterious S.S. was.

She put the rose down on her set of draws and lay back on her bed, this was defiantly going to be a strange year.

* * *

Institute (mentioned after the letter) is an awesome band! I recommend them too!

Song is **One More Time** by **Daft Punk**, I strongly suggest you listen to it.

I just thought of this whilst listening to some Daft Punk songs (Daft Punk FTW!)

One off, written all in one night in about... two hours max? Iunno.

I'm going to bed now.


End file.
